Desnuda
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Song fic. Mi pareja normal favorita. Es de noche, y ellos 2 están solitos en una habitación no es lemon T T


ADVERTENCIAS: No, no es un Mariah/Ray, segundo no es yaoi ;_;, tercero, demasiado cursi *_*, cuarto, Algo de lime al final, nada grave n_n, quinto, Disfruten y dejen review, sexto: Es de la misma pareja que mi otro fic. Séptimo: Personas que odien la miel salgan, octavo: No acepto críticas ofensivas, evítenme hacer un escándalo. Noveno: @_@ bastantes notas por hoy.  
  
Desnuda  
Por: Merle-chan  
  
No es ninguna aberración sexual  
pero me gusta verte andar en cueros;  
el compás de tus pechos aventureros  
víctimas de la gravedad.  
Será porque no me gusta la tapicería  
que creo que tu desnudez  
es tu mejor lencería.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Los 2 estaban bailando, increíblemente ella estaba actuando tímidamente, estar frente a el la hacía sentir hermosa y especial. Sonrió, él era tan gentil con ella, los movimientos eran lentos y sutiles... lo miró fijamente a los ojos, se sonrojó inevitablemente... sus ojos brillaron y volvió a sonreír...  
  
-. Michael... -suspiró -gracias  
  
-. Gracias a ti mi querida Emily -Sonrió y sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de la chica -para mi es todo un placer  
  
-. -. Siempre tan halagador siempre Michael... -dijo sarcásticamente  
  
-. Solo por que estoy con mi dama...  
  
Emily se rió levemente y siguieron bailando...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Por eso es que me gustas tal y como eres;  
incluso ese par de libras de más  
Si te viese tu jefe desnuda y detrás  
no dudaría en promover tu cintura.  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
para afrontar los disfraces de afuera  
de una mejor manera.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-. Mmmm... querida Emily, hueles exquisito... -ronroneó sensualmente  
  
-. Es solo el shampoo -le miró extrañada  
  
-. No importa... hueles exquisito... -se inclinó y le besó en el cuello -exquisita...  
  
-. Michael... comenzó a reír levemente -me haces cosquillas...  
  
-. Mejor aún...  
  
-. Jejeejejeje... Michael... -murmuró sonriendo  
  
Michael soltó sus manos y la rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que se riera de nuevo, y comenzó a moverse con ella en sus brazos  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Desnuda  
que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor  
que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura.  
Desnuda  
que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor  
sería como taparle la hermosura.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emily logró separarse un poco para liberar sus brazos y poder rodear el cuello de Michael con ellos, sonrió y se siguieron moviendo con la música, riéndose de vez en cuando(que simplones)... Michael la besó de nuevo, con más pasión que ternura...  
  
-. Me mordiste el labio... -comentó Emily al separarse  
  
-. Trataré de no hacerlo la próxima vez -sonrió descaradamente  
  
-. Si como no... te reto... -le besó y despué murmuró -Mmm... que dulce estadísticamente hablando es imposible que haya un mejor amante que tu  
  
-. No necesitas estadísticas para saberlo  
  
Soltó a Emily solo para cargarla en brazos, por lo cual obtuvo protestas por parte de la chica...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Desnuda  
que la naturaleza no se equivoca  
y si te hubiese querido con ropa  
con ropa hubieses nacido.  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
para vestirme por dentro;  
aunque sea un momento.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La dejó caer en la cama, y los 2 se rieron de nuevo(repito: que simplones), Michael se dejó caer suavemente a lado de ella, acariciando su cabello suavemente, mirando con dulzura a Emily...  
  
-. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que acabaríamos así.... -comentó Emily entrelazando sus dedos con los de Michael -no estamos tan mal  
  
-. ¿Cómo que no tan mal? Estás insinuando que no somos la mejor pareja que hay querida Emily?  
  
-. Mmmm.... prueba  
  
-. Como gustes...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Y ahora que por fin te tengo así  
desnuda y precisamente enfrente;  
desnuda también un poquito la mente  
pon tus complejos junto a tu ropa;  
y si te sientes un poquito loca  
ponte loca completa,  
que verte será solo el inicio  
antes de perder el juicio.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael dio vuelta en la cama para quedar sobre Emily y la besó apasionadamente, deslizando sus manos por la blusa de la chica, desabrochándola lentamente. Mientras que Emily le subía la playera. Michael se sacó la playera separándose de Emily. Deslizó la blusa de Emily por sus hombros acariándola suavemente mientras se la quitaba. Bajó a sus cintura y la besó suavemente subiendo lentamente...  
  
-. Mmmmmm... Michael... -susurró sonrojada  
  
-. Exquisita como siempre querida Emily... -le dijo antes de seguirla besando  
  
-. Mmm... tu tampoco te quedas atrás....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Emily acarició la espalda de Michael...  
Desnuda  
que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor  
que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura.  
Desnuda  
que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor  
sería como taparle la hermosura.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael besó a Emily en la mejilla, le sonrió dulcemente y luego bajó a su cuello besándola...  
  
-. Mentirosa... -susurró sensualmente  
  
-. ¿Que? -preguntó confundida  
  
-. Dijiste que era solo el Shampoo... hueles delicioso  
  
-. Jejejeje -se rió levemente  
  
-. Emily? -dejó su cintura y la miró a los ojos -Te amo  
  
-. Yo también, te amo Michael... -Contestó y se sentó en la cama -Michael?  
  
-. Si?  
  
-. Ni creas que te libraras del entrenamiento de mañana  
  
-. Hay! No tengo crédito extra por ser tu novio?   
  
-. Claro que no! -dijo sonrojada -vamos a dormir, por que mañana vas a entrenar!  
  
-. Me lo suponía -besó a Emily -me gustas más en la cama  
  
-. Lo mismo digo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Desnuda  
que la naturaleza no se equivoca  
y si te hubiese querido con ropa  
con ropa hubieses nacido.  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
para vestirme por dentro;  
aunque sea un momento  
  
******************************************************  
Jojojojojojojo de nuevo mis cursilerías!!!! Jojojojoj me doy el lujo de hacerlo con mi pareja favorita *_* apoco no son la mejor pareja después de cualquiera menos Emily y Mariah /Ty ^.^ que belleza.... ah! Si estas leyendo esto Kory, este fic surgió después de leer tu songfic taito Awwww me recordó está canción!!!!  
Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!! 


End file.
